new_albionfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinthian
Labyrinthian 'This content is outdated and is not for use with the New Albion setting as it currently exists.' Secrecy has always been part of human civilization, but it wasn't until after mankind first drew the ire of the True Fae that the Labyrinthians appeared. Although the true Fae have always tormented mankind, it wasn't until human encroachment into Arcadia that its denizens Human civilization had the advantage of technological superiority and numbers, but the True Fae seem to have a knack for sending awry the best laid plans. After witnessing what True Fae can do to a human mind, a group of Aurian survivors gathered together and began working on methods of preventing Fae influence from affecting the mortal mind. Their efforts were too successful. The potency of their protective work had sealed away the minds and memories of the original Labyrinthians. Instead of being labeled failures, the Labyrinthians descended into legend and infamy. Any individual dedicated or desperate enough to keep their secrets could learn the ways, if they could find another Labyrinthian to start them on their path. What they remember of their past lives they keep to themselves. They tend to congregate in metropoli and other population centers. Role: Labyrinthians play a noncombative role in a party's makeup, and make powerful negotiators, spies, and other such agents of espionage. Alignment: 'Labyrinthians can be of any alignment, and tend to favor no particular alignment over another. '''Hit Dice: '''d6 '''Reputation: '''d8 'Requirements To quality to become a Labyrinthian, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. *'Feats:' Iron Will *'Special:' 5 Hit Die *'Special: '''Been trained for a period of no less than 28 hours total by another Labyrinthian. 'Class Skills' The Labyrinthian's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Autohypnosis (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (Regional), Linguistics (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Use Extraordinary Device (Int). '''Skill Ranks Per Level: '''4 + Int Modifier '''Table: Labyrinthian' 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Labyrinthian prestige class. *'Weapon & Armor Proficiency:' A Labyrinthian gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. At 1st level, a Labyrinthian locks away a particular knowledge or information in the recesses of their mind. This hidden knowledge cannot be a broad topic (e.g. gardening, combat, deities), but must be very specifically defined (e.g. the location of a treasure, a dark confession, an ally's weakness). Work with your DM when deciding what can or can not be used with Hidden Knowledge. A Labyrinthian can have up to Class Level (minimum 1) + Wisdom Modifier secrets at any given time, and knows how many secrets they have hidden this way. A Labyrinthian loses all knowledge of this topic, including its use with this class feature. A Labyrinthian can retrieve Hidden Knowledge by spending one full minute in silent concentration. They must make a DC + Class Level 'Autohypnosis check to recover the Hidden Knowledge. 10 cannot be taken on this check. At 1st level, a Labyrinthian begins taking the first steps toward constructing a network of mental safeguards and securities; towards constructing their Labyrinth. They gain a +2 enhancement bonus on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects. At 4th level, the Labyrinth shields against divining magicks and offers more protection from mental intrusions. The enhancement bonus from the Mental Labyrinth class feature increases to +4, and offers protection from effects that gather information about them through divination powers or magic ''(such as Detect Evil, Locate Creature, Scrying, and See Invisibility). The difficulty check to retrieve Hidden Knowledge increases by 5. At 7th level, the enhancement bonus from the Intricate Mind class feature increases to +6. When an entity attempts to scry or remotely view an area the Labyrinthian is in, they simply are not detected. Should the Labyrinthian be the target of such an effect, the effect fails. The difficulty check to retrieve Hidden Knowledge incrases by 5. At 10th level, the sprawling depth and sheer mental rigor of a Labyrinthian has become the stuff of legend. They are affected as if by a constant Personal Barred Mind. The effective manifester level is equal to the Labyrinthian's character level. Refer to the table below for the value of the bonus granted. The Labyrinthian can suppress this ability as a swift action and resume it as an immediate action. The difficulty check to dispel, shatter, or otherwise negate this effect is increased by 10. This effect persists within Antimagic Fields and similar areas. The difficulty check to retrieve Hidden Knowledge increases by 5. Through deception and obfuscation a Labyrinthian keeps their secrets, hidden behind countless layers of mental subterfuge and security. Although the protection gained from these safeguards is potent, each one comes with a cost. At levels 2, 5, and 8 a Labyrinthian gains a safeguard of their choice. They may not choose the same safeguard multiple times. *'''Difficult to Know (Su) Labyrinthians are notorious for their typically aloof nature and reluctance to interact with other people. The mental isolation drives a wedge between them and the rest of the world. A Labyrinthian adds their class level to the DC of any attempt made to gather information about them, and to opposed Bluff vs. Sense Motive checks. Anyone that meets and recognizes the Labyrinthian for what they are has a starting attitude one step lower to a minimum of Unfriendly. *'False Thoughts (Su)' A Labyrinthian can conceal their secrets from mind-reading effects. When a creature is using Detect Thoughts or a similar effect to read their mind or emotional state, the Labyrinthian decides what surface thoughts the effect's controller detects, while their true surface thoughts remain private. This ability does not protect against mental attacks or mind-reading that delve deeper than surface thoughts. It's difficult to trust a Labyrinthian. Their 'close' friends and acquaintances find trusting these secretive individuals challenging. The trust level of any contact is reduced by one step, unless the relationship is Confident. *'Mercurial Beliefs (Su)' The evanescent and shifting memories of important events in your life has given you a constantly-changing set of values and beliefs. A Labyrinthian can alter their alignment's aura to deceive effects that discern alignment. They may choose to detect as any specific alignment, or to detect as no alignment at all. This ability does not protect against spells or effects that cause harm based on alignment. Masking their alignment's aura is a standard action, and lasts until they change it or ends the effect. Pick two alignments within one step of your own. At the beginning of each day, randomly determine which of those three alignments you become. If this change would impact an alignment-specific effect ''(i.e. Code of Conduct, Dictum, etc.), ''you are treated as if your alignment had shifted naturally. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes